Many devices have been provided heretofore for attaching guy wires and other objects to solid walls and other structures. These include anchoring devices which, when passed through holes in wall panels, can be expanded or bent outwardly on the far side to prevent their withdrawal, and others which can be expanded outwardly against the walls of a hole drilled in concrete or the like to secure the anchor in place.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved anchor for attaching guy wires and other objects to walls.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an anchor of the type which can be secured either in a hole drilled in a solid wall or in a hole drilled through a wall panel and which includes an improved arrangement for securing the device selectively to either type of wall structure.